drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Amphisbaena
Die Amphisbaena (auch Amphisbaene, griech. für "der Vor- und Rückwärts gehen kann") ist eine erstmals von den alten Griechen beschriebene Schlange mit jeweils einem Kopf am Ende seines Körpers. Sie ist eine der tödlichen Schlangen, die aus dem Blut der Medusa entstanden. Beschreibung thumb|''Amphisbeana Europaea'' nach Johannes Faber Mit zwei Köpfen kann das Tier, das in der Wüste Afrikas leben soll, in beide Richtungen blicken. Schläft der eine Kopf, schaut der andere wachsam mit seinen glühenden (laut Topsell jedoch fast schwarzen) Augen um sich. Mit dem Kopf, der an der Stelle des Schwanzes sitzt, kann diese Kreatur ihre Beute schnell angreifenJoseph Nigg (2007), Drachen & andere Sagengestalten, Bassermann, ISBN 978-3-8094-2079-8. Edward Topsell verortet das Tier auf der griechischen Insel LimnosBHL: The history of four-footed beasts and serpents, während Johannes Faber eine europäische Art beschreibt. Bewegen sich beide Köpfe aufeinander zu, bildet der Körper einen Kreis. Beißt sie sich mit einem Kopf am Hals des anderen fest, kann sie wie ein Reifen rollen. Eine ähnliche Fähigkeit ist auch das Markenzeichen eines anderen Fabelwesens, der amerikanischen Hoop snake, und wird auch der Tsuchinoko und dem Lindorm nachgesagt. Auch in einer deutschen Sage, der Lindwurmsage von Neubrandenburg, kommt diese Fortbewegungsweise vor. Das tödliche, sehr schmerzhafte Gift der Amphisbaene tötet in Sekundenschnelle. Plinius der Ältere glaubte, dass sie zwei Köpfe benötige, um all ihr Gift verspritzen zu könnenJoseph Nigg (2007), Drachen & andere Sagengestalten, Bassermann, ISBN 978-3-8094-2079-8. Laut Plinius dem Älteren ist jedoch Koriander ein wirksames GegengiftBHL: The history of four-footed beasts and serpents. thumb|Amphisbaene aus dem Harley Bestiarium Im Mittelalter wurden der Schlange Vogelflügel, Krallenfüße, Hörner und Ohren dazugedichtet. Es gibt sogar Varianten, in denen eine Cockatrice einen zweiten Kopf am Schwanz trägt, was von John Vinycomb als "Amphysian Cockatrice" (dt. amphisbäne Cockatrice) bezeichnet wird. Das Adjektiv amphisbän (en. amphisien ''oder ''amphysian) wird in der Heraldik für Wesen verwendet, die am Schwanz einen zweiten Kopf habenHeraldik-Wiki: Amphisbaena (Wappentier). [[Datei:Basilisk_oder_amphysian_cockatrice.jpg|thumb|John Vinycomb, Amphysian Cockatrice]] Im Mittelalter gab es viele Anwendungsmöglichkeiten für Amphisbeanen in der Volksmedizin. So hatte zum Beispiel eine schwangere Frau, die eine Amphisbeane um den Hals trug, eine sichere GeburtCircle of the Dragon: Amphisbaena. Laut Galen muss diese Schlange jedoch lebendig sein, da die Ausdünstungen toter Amphisbaenen das ungeborene Kind schädigenBHL: The history of four-footed beasts and serpents. Der Gott Dionysus soll einst eine solche Schlange mit einem Weinstock getötet haben. Ein Stock oder Knüppel, der mit Amphisbaenenhaut bespannt ist, soll außerdem giftige Tiere fernhalten, ähnlich dem Horn eines EinhornsBHL: The history of four-footed beasts and serpents. Angeblich ernähren sich Amphisbeanen von AmeisenMedieval Bestiary: Amphisbaena. Dass sich daraus der Titel "Mutter der Ameisen" ableitet, erklärt sich damit, dass die Ameisen nachdem sie gefressen werden wiedergeboren werden könnenEason, Cassandra, Fabulous creatures, mythical monsters, and animal power symbols: a handbook, 2008. Laut Solinus Polihistor legt der Kopf, der den Schwanz ersetzt, die Eier durch sein Maul. Außerdem soll die Amphisbaene von allen Schlangen diejenige sein, die zuerst aus ihrem Winterschlaf erwacht. Türkisschlange thumb|Die TürkisschlangeDie Türkisschlange ist eine aztekische Statue einer zweiköpfigen Schlange, die mit Türkisen verziert ist. Die Statue wurde vermutlich von Hernán Cortéz nach Europa gebracht und stammt wahrscheinlich von dem aztekischem Herrscher Moctezuma II. Die Türkisschlange stellt vermutlich die mythologische Schlange Xiuhcoatl dar. Reale Amphisbaenen [[Datei:Doppelschleiche.jpg|thumb|eine Rote Doppelschleiche (Amphisbaena alba), die größte aller Doppelschleichen]] Einige reale Tiere haben Merkmale, die man mit Amphisbaenen assoziiert. Diese Tiere könnten als Vorbilder des Mythos gedient haben. Doppelschleichen Amphisbaenia ist der wissenschaftliche Gattungsname der Doppelschleichen, die sich vorwärts genauso schnell bewegen wie rückwärts. Ihr Name basiert auf den mythologischen Amphisbaenen, jedoch könnten sie selbst auch der Ursprung des Mythos sein. Zweiköpfige Schlangen thumb|Die Schlange aus Greenwood CountyManchmal werden zweiköpfige Schlangen gefunden. Hierbei handelt es sich um siamesische Zwillinge, die meistens zwei Köpfe an einem Ende haben. Im amerikanischen Greenwood County wurde jedoch eine Schlange der Art Haldea striatula gefunden, die an jedem Ende einen Kopf hatNews-Artikel über die amphicephale Schlange. Dieses Phänomen nennt man Amphicephalie, und es ist extrem selten zu finden. Dennoch wäre es möglich, dass die Sichtungen von Amphisbaenen auf solche Tiere zurückgehenBlogeintrag von Karl Shuker über zweiköpfige Schlangen. Pseudo-Amphicephalie thumb|Aldrovandis [[Tatzelwurm besitzt einen Hinterleib, der dem Kopf ähnlich sieht. Auch viele reale Echsen und Schlangen besitzen dieses Merkmal]]Es gibt diverse Schlangen- und Echsenarten, deren Schwanzspitze dem Kopf sehr ähnlich sieht. Auf diese Art und Weise werden Raubtiere verwirrt, die nicht wissen, in welche Richtung die Beute fliehen wird. Auch sie könnten für den Mythos der Amphisbaene verantwortlich sein. Beispiele für solche Arten sind Cylindrophis ruffus, Eryx johnii ''und ''Trachydosaurus rugosus. In der Populärkultur *In John Miltons Epos Paradise Lost (dt. Das verlorene Paradies) werden manche der gefallenen Engel nach Satans Fall in Amphisbaenen verwandeltJohn Milton (1667), Das verlorene Paradies, Reclam (2008), ISBN 978-3-15-010670-9. *Im Star Wars Expanded Universe ''gibt es so genannte Amphistäbe, schlangenartige Kreaturen, die als lebende Waffen verwendet werden. Sie sind vermutlich nach der Amphisbaene oder der Amphithere benannt. *Die ''Amphicephali aus All Tomorrows sind Außerirdische, die an gigantische, zweiköpfige Schlangen erinnern. Einer der Köpfe enthält einen einziehbaren Körper, über den sie mit ihrer Umwelt interagieren können. Quellen Kategorie:Mehrköpfige Drachen Kategorie:Griechische Mythologie Kategorie:Schlangendrachen Kategorie:Afrikanische Drachen